


Suyo

by Sasaki_Haise



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, M/M, Romantico
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 21:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11261382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasaki_Haise/pseuds/Sasaki_Haise
Summary: Harry Potter era suyo. Su horrocrux.





	Suyo

**Author's Note:**

> Más o menos un drabble inspirado en If I be wrong de Wolf Larsen. Cosas homos, intento de prosa decente blablabla.

**Suyo**

_{¿Qué pasa si te he arrastrado hacía mi propia oscuridad?_  
_¿Qué pasa si lo sé? ¿Qué pasa si lo veo?_

 _Extracto de_ _If_ _I be_ _wrong_ _de_ _Wolf_ _Larsen_ _}_

[Harry Potter era suyo].

El joven que reflejaba los horrores de la vida, la miseria y lo terrible de los humanos. El niño maltratado, el niño olvidado, el niño odiado... _el niño amado_. Harry, para sus amigos; Potter, para sus enemigos; Harry James Potter para sus padres. Todo eso era suyo. El hombre que había sobrevivido más que vivido, el hombre delgado pero fuerte que sostenía la pesada carga del mundo mágico llamada esperanza.

Harry Potter, la ilusión, el espejismo, la persona a la que se le perdonaba todo, porque tenía esa característica, la de no poder ser odiado. Incluso él lo había exonerado de su pecado de haber nacido. El héroe que hacía sus propias reglas y las rompía como el temerario que era. El incongruente, el rápido para la ira, la pura alegría, inventor de milagros, reparador de corazones.

Harry Potter era suyo. Su horrocrux.

La imagen ficticia, la leyenda, el chico que no se conformó con quedarse detrás, sino que se colocó al lado, cuerpo a cuerpo, con el Señor Oscuro más temible de los últimos tiempos, era suyo.

Por eso el Señor Oscuro no sintió la culpa, no se removió, no se afligió cuando decidió tomarlo del lado de la luz, cuando se lo arrebató a Dumbledore en el instante que Severus Snape, como el traidor que era, le informó que Harry Potter era el contenedor de un trozo de su alma.

Que Voldemort dispusiera de que Harry estuviera bajo su posesión era lo normal, lo natural, lo emocionante. _Era lo justo_. Los ojos verdes no podían seguir entristeciéndose, el cabello negro no podía seguir ensuciándose y la piel alabastro no debía de obtener más rasguños. Sus memorias, todas ellas, serían buenas de ahora en adelante, como sea posible, como el Señor Oscuro lo consideré pertinente. Y contendrán a Voldemort, lo harán, porque Harry Potter no tendrá opción, la única compañía de la que gozará será la de él. Y todos los rehiletes de sonrisas que el niño que vivió emita sufrirán también del monopolio.

Que se mueran los años, que se mueran los sueños, que se mueran los días, que se mueran los minutos, que se mueran todos pero no Harry Potter, porque Harry Potter era suyo, su horrocrux. Se morirán los jóvenes, los árboles, las flores y las estaciones, pero nunca Harry Potter.

Y Voldemort será la única persona capaz de sostenerlo, de ensuciarlo, de mancillarlo. Él lo consolara en medio de la oscuridad, ésa oscuridad a la que arrastró, por egoísmo, por capricho, porque así lo quería el destino.

Cuando Harry Potter al fin admita que es una pieza suya todo alcanzará el orden. Voldemort podrá suspirar de alivio o de cansancio por la espera.


End file.
